This invention relates to fuel flow control in a carburetor and, more particularly, to controlling the position of a fuel metering rod which is conventionally controlled by movement of a throttle valve of the carburetor.
In application Ser. Nos. 914,308; 914,309; 914,314; and 914,324 all filed June 12, 1978,
each of which is assigned to the same assignee as this application, a staged single barrel carburetor is disclosed which is useful on smaller internal combustion automobile engines such as 4 and 6 cylinder engines. The carburetor described is advantageous in that it promotes fuel economy and reduced engine emissions together with good driveability. An important aspect of this carburetor is the use of a staging valve which functions as a choke valve during engine cranking and warm-up and as an air valve during other engine operating conditions. It is desirable that during operation of the staging valve as an air valve that the fuel metering rod controlling the flow of fuel through the carburetor's fuel circuit move in response to the opening and closing movement of the staging valve. This permits more or less fuel to be drawn to the carburetor's induction passage for mixing with air being drawn into the engine.